16 hours
by lolipopasha
Summary: My own version of what happened between Isaac and Lydia when Allison, Scott and Stiles were in the tubs. Rated M for sexual content. Lysaac.


I was wondering what could have happened during the 16 hours where Allison, Stiles and Scott were in the tubs...My naughty version. Hope you'll enjoy ;)

* * *

Lydia was pacing back and forth in the small back room of the veterinary clinic, where three of her very best friends were having some kind of near death experience, or some vodoo spell for what she knew. It had been three whole hours already, their skins were blue and she was starting to be really freaked out.

-That's it, I'm pulling them out !

-Don't ! Warned Isaac, grabbing her wrist.

She looked at his hand, crushing her bone, and she tried not to wince. Instead she shot him a death glare and clenched her teeth together.

-Let...me...go...she huffed through heavy breaths

-Only if you sit your freaking ass down, he answered dryly

She rolled her eyes at him but nodded nonetheless and he broke the iron grip he had on her wrist. She massaged it and noticed that it was already bruising.

_"That little bastard..." _She thought

-Where the fuck is Deaton ?! And why is this taking so long ?!

-Can't you just shut up ? He snapped angrily

She glared at him and crossed her arms on her chest, ignoring the striking pain when her wrist bend against her arm.

_"Very good choice of position Lydia..."_

-What the hell is your problem Lahey ?

He looked at her fiercely, his ocean blue eyes darkening slowly.

-You ! You are my problem ! You're a self-centered, shallow, useless spoiled brat !

She couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face and she felt her cheeks reddening, from both shame and anger.

-Who the fuck do you think you are ?! You don't even know me !

He laughed cruelly, shaking his head.

-Oh, I know you Lydia. Everybody knows the cold, heartless bitch of Beacon Hill.

She gasped at his choice of word, once again surprised by his hartred toward her. There was something seriously wrong with him ! She had no idea why...

_"Oh, of course !"_

Suddenly it all came together ! She chuckled dryly and he looked confused, his eyebrows frowned.

-What is so fucking funny ?

-You, she simply said.

-You really are crazy, he whispered under his breath

She stopped laughing at that, her death glare and clenched jaw back once again.

-You're mad at me because I rejected you in freshman year, aren't you ?

He narrowed his eyes angrily but then look away.

_"Gotcha !"_

-Poor Isaac...Too bad for you, I wasn't dating losers back then. Never did, never will.

He got up abruptly from his chair and she jumped. His eyes were shooting fire and he started walking toward her in a predatory way, and she couldn't help but step back. She gasped when her back hit the wall and he smirked.

-And who are you dating right now ? He challenged, his breath hot on her face. Aiden ? Stiles ? Or maybe even Scott ? You're such a slut...

Before she had time to think about the consequences of what she was about to do, she slapped him, hard. His head barely move though, and the fire in his eyes increased.

-What about you ? She challenged back, her voice shaking. Following Allison around like a lost puppy...you're pathetic !

-I hate you, he spat

-I hate you more !

And then, unexpectedly, his mouth crashed on hers roughly. She was taken aback, at first, but then she kissed him back, only because he was so damn good at it ! Her fingers found their way to his soft, curly hair and she grabbed them with strenght and rage. He moaned under her mouth and she took the oportunity to slid her tongue inside, stroking his sensually. He welcomed her happily, devouring her mouth.  
His hands cupped her butt and lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. She gasped when he crashed her back against the wall and he pulled his head away from hers, his nose touching hers, ocean blue eyes bored into forest green ones. One of his hand slid under her dress, along her thighs, and she shivered when his finger brushed her panties. He parted them and caressed her now exposed moist center. He smirked when she arched her back in anticipation, waiting for more.

-Lydia Martin is wet for me, he whispered huskily, his eyes never leaving hers.

She started to rock impatiently against his fingers but his free hand suddenly hold her waist firmly. She frowned, pursed her lips and he chuckled.

-Say you want me, he ordered

-Never, she answered stubbornly

-Say you want me, he said again and this time he slid his index finger inside her.

She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning and she felt the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth.

-Say it Lydia...

His tone was less bossy, more needy, and another finger filled her wanting core.

-Fine...I want you, she whispered

His fingers started to move rhytmically inside of her, his thumb circling and pressing her clit. She let the moan she had been holding escape her parted lips and his mouth found her neck, licking, biting and sucking her pulse point.

-Oh fuck, she groaned loudly

-Who do you want ?

-You...I want you Isaac, she cried out. Fuck me please !

She could feel him smirk inside the crock of her neck and her hands reached out to his pants, but he grabbed both her hands with his free hand, holding them strongly above her head. She pouted and he laughed.

-Those lips, he growled. Mine...

She saw his eyes flashing yellow and she gulped, both from fear and arousal. He withdrawn his hand from her throbbing centre and as she was about to protest she heard a familiar unzipping sound and before she could react, he plunged inside her. She cried out and he moaned loudly, both of them amazed by the feeling of each other genitals.  
She was the first to recover from the delicious shock and started to rock her hips. He soon followed, slamming hard into her. He pounded roughly, again and again, his head in the crook of her neck.

-Fuck...you're so tight...

His voice was hoarse and sexy as hell, and she felt the need to look at him in the eyes. His hold on her hands had losen a little, so she freed one and grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, then rest his forehead against hers, still holding his hair firmly, keeping him where she wanted him to.  
He closed his eyes, thrusting back and forth painfully, and delightfully, like a maniac.

-Look at me Isaac...please, she begged

She kissed him passionately, sucking on his lower lip and he submitted, opening his perfect blue eyes for her. She sighed in pure happinness and she felt her orgasm building up.

-Oh shit Isaac, I'm gonna...

Her words died in her throat as her violent orgasm explosed, her body convulsing around him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she sweared that she saw stars. Isaac soon joined her, calling out her name as he climaxed. They stayed like that, panting and laughing, forehead against forehead for what felt like hours. They had almost forgot about their three friends, almost dead in the tubs next to them, or Deaton who could have came back anytime during their hot, angry sex .  
She reluctantly let her legs fall to the floor and he let go of her, zipping up his jeans.

-So, hum...when this nightmare will finally end, do you...do you want to, I don't know...do it again ? he asked, scratching his head.

-Definitely, she smirked seductively

He smirked back and she almost blushed. Damn Isacc Lahey and his gorgeous face...

-Just so you know, I still hate you, he said, but his smirked turned into a sweet smile, his eyes warm and soft.

-I still hate you more, she replied, smiling too.

She took his hand in hers, stroking it slightly with her thumb, then looked at her friends in the tubs.

_"When this nightmare will finally end..."_

Isaac's words echoed in her head. From now on, it would become her mantra.

-You know, maybe we don't have to wait, he said

She looked up at him and chuckled at the huge goofy grin on his face.

-Yeah, and who knows, maybe we're gonna wake them up...

His eyes darkened with lust and she bit her lower lip, hard.

-We're real heroes, aren't we ? He whispered huskily

She laughed but she's cut by his mouth on hers. Being shut up had never taste this good...


End file.
